harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Film)
Allgemeines Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (im Original: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) ist die Verfilmung des fünften Bands der Harry-Potter-Serie, die im Jahr 2007 in die Kinos kam. Im deutschen Fernsehen wurde diese Verfilmung erstmalig im Februar 2009 gezeigt. Filmgestaltung und -Produktion Inhalt Zur Rückerinnerung: Was bisher geschah. Während seines 5. Schuljahrs durchlebt der pubertär reizbare Harry eine frustrierende Zeit. Aufgewühlt durch die gerade miterlebte gestaltliche Wiederkehr Voldemorts wartet er vergeblich auf irgendwelche Nachrichten von dessen Schreckenstaten. Stattdessen muss er sich gegen Angriffe des Zaubereiministeriums wehren, das die Behauptung unterdrücken will, Voldemort sei zurückgekehrt und die gewohnte Ordnung in Gefahr. Weil er angeblich noch zu jung ist, darf Harry noch nicht im Orden des Phönix, der Widerstandsgruppe gegen Voldemort, mitarbeiten. Selbst Albus Dumbledore scheint ihn zu meiden und weicht sogar seinen Blicken aus. In Hogwarts, wo eine "Großinquisitorin" des Zaubereiministeriums kontrollierend in den Schulbetrieb eingreift, eckt er laufend an und baut heimlich eine Schülerwiderstandsgruppe auf. Daneben hat er seine erste Liebesaffäre. Während des gesamten Schuljahrs wird Harry immer wieder von realistischen Visionen heimgesucht, in denen er sich als Voldemort erlebt. Dumbledore und der Widerstandsorden wollen, dass Harry dies magisch zu unterdrücken lernt, obwohl ihn der Einblick in das Geschehen um Voldemort neugierig macht. Schließlich lässt Harry sich durch eine falsche Vision von Voldemort in eine Falle locken und es kommt zu einem verlustreichen Kampf zwischen Harry, einigen seiner Freunde und einigen Mitgliedern des Widerstandsordens gegen Todesser. Nach diesem Kampf in Zaubereiministerium ist es in der magischen Öffentlichkeit unbestreitbar, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist, wie Harry immer behauptet hat. Für Harry selbst klären sich die Vorgänge des vergangenen Jahres und er erfährt endlich die Wahrheit über die schicksalhafte Prophezeiung, die sein und Voldemorts Leben betrifft. Unterschiede zwischen Film und Buchvorlage Wegen der Länge der Buchvorlage (gebundene deutsche Ausgabe: 1021 Seiten) mussten im Film umfangreiche Kürzungen und auch Änderungen vorgenommen werden. Dabei sind Harrys Liebesaffäre, sein Widerstand gegen die neue Lehrerin Professor Umbridge und die spektakulären magischen Kampfgeschehnisse sehr betont worden, während emotionale Konflikte wie Harrys Sorge, seine Freunde zu gefährden, untergegangen sind. Drehbuch und Handlung ; Die folgenden Angaben stützen sich ausschließlich auf Fan-Beobachtungen aus dem Film, der Drehbuchtext lag nicht vor . Gestrichene Teile der Handlung * Weggekürzt ist Harrys gespanntes Warten auf die Muggelnachrichtensendungen, weil er jetzt andauernd mit Schreckensmeldungen rechnet, hinter denen Voldemorts Aktivitäten stecken (In der Buchvorlage beginnt die Erzählung damit); * Das für Harry unerwartete und erschreckende Disapparieren seines Bewachers, von dem er selbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts weiß, kommt im Film nicht vor; * Anders als in der Buchvorlage bekommt Harry keine briefliche Vorladung zu einer disziplinarischen Anhörung im Zaubereiministerium; (Seine Angst vor magischer Strafverfolgung und seine Überlegung, vorher zu fliehen, fallen weg) * Es kommt zu keinem Streitgespräch mit den Dursleys, in dem Petunia verrät, dass sie etwas über Dementoren (also über die Magische Welt) weiß; * Petunia erhält keinen Heuler, mit der Bitte, dass Harry bleiben muss; (Harrys Aufhorchen, wer seiner Magie-hassenden Tante diesen geschickt haben könnte, entfällt) * Die Putzaktionen im Haus Black sind komplett weggekürzt und damit auch Andeutungen auf das spätere Geschehen; * Die Ernennung von Hermine und Ron als Vertrauensschüler, und damit auch Harrys verletzter Stolz und seine Enttäuschung über Dumbledore, fallen weg; * Der Irrwicht im Blackschen Salon wird nicht erwähnt, dadurch entfällt Molly Weasleys vergeblicher Versuch, das Schreckgespenst loszuwerden, das ihre schrecklichen Sorgen um das Leben ihrer Lieben sichtbar macht; * Percys ministeriumsgläubiger brieflicher Rat an Ron, Harry fallen zu lassen und sich stattdessen vertrauensvoll an Professor Umbridge zu wenden, kommt nicht vor (s. "Fehlende Charaktere und Beziehungen"); * Die Quidditch-Saison, die Vertrauensschülerpflichten von Ron und Hermine, das mahnende Lied des sprechenden Hut und anderes, das die Stimmung in Hogwarts kennzeichnet, entfallen ebenfalls; * das Treffen zwischen Harry und Cho Chang in der Eulerei fällt weg; * die Rückkehr der verletzten Hedwig wird nicht gezeigt, damit entfällt die Überwachung der Nachrichtenwege von und nach Hogwarts; * Professor Umbridges Unterrichtsinspektion bei Prof. McGonagall, die deren unbeugsame Haltung charakterisiert, fällt weg; * Der Wahrsageunterricht von Firenze, der die konflikthafte Beziehung zwischen magischen Menschen und Zentauren erklärt, ist weggekürzt; * Die Reise der Weasley-Kinder mit dem von Dumbledore unautorisiert hergestellten Portschlüssel zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, und damit Dumbledores eigenmächtiges Handeln wird nur angedeutet; * Der Besuch bei Arthur Weasley im Krankenhaus fehlt im Film und damit die Szene, in der Harry und die Weasley Geschwister Moodys Vermutung belauschen, dass Harry von Voldemort besessen sei. (In der Buchvorlage sondert sich Harry danach von den anderen ab, bis Ginny ihn beruhigen kann, dass Besessenheit sich anders anfühlt). *Konsequenterweise entfällt dann auch der zweite Besuch im Krankenhaus, die Begegnung mit dem an Amnesie leidenden Gilderoy Lockhart und das Treffen von Neville Longbottom und seiner Großmutter, die Nevilles Eltern im St- Mungo-Hospital besuchen. * Harrys Interview mit Rita Kimmkorn über die miterlebte Rückkehr von Voldemort findet nicht statt. Dadurch entfällt die Erklärung für das Aufbrechen seiner Isolation in Hogwarts und der magischen Öffentlichkeit. Außerdem geht der später noch bedeutsame Hinweis verloren, dass dieses offiziell nicht veröffentlichbare Interview im Klitterer erscheint. * Die Berufsberatung für die Fünftklässler ist weggekürzt, dadurch auch Harrys Ziel, nach Abschluss seiner Schulausbildung ein Auror zu werden und der teilweise in eine filmspezielle Szene im Treppenhaus verschobene Streit zwischen McGonagall und Umbridge, in dem Umbridge McGonagall vorwirft illoyal gegenüber Fudge zu sein.(s. "Nur im Film vorkommende Szenen"); * Es entfällt das spektakuläre Ablenkungsmanöver der Weasley-Zwillinge, mit dem sie Umbridge von ihrem Büro fernhalten, um Harry ein unbewachtes Kamingespräch mit Remus und Sirius zu ermöglichen. Damit fallen sowohl das Vorbild für Harrys missglücktes zweites Kamingespräch, wie auch seine Zweifel an seinem bisher idealisierten Vater weg; * Der hintergründige Effekt, dass in den Prüfungen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste trotz Umbridges Unterricht gezaubert werden muss und die Mitglieder der DA dabei bestens vorbereitet sind (und Harry ein "Ohnegleichen" bekommt), geht vollkommen verloren; * Hagrid's Vertreibung aus Hogwarts durch Umbridge, sowie deren Angriff auf Minerva McGonagall entfallen; * Es fehlen im Ministerium einige Räume; * Dumbledore erscheint nicht in der Halle des Todes; * Der (künftig noch bedeutsame) Zwei-Wege-Spiegel, den Harry von Sirius bekommen hat und am Ende des Buches in seinen Sachen entdeckt, wird im Film nicht erwähnt; Abweichungen * Man erfährt nicht, dass Arabella Figg eine Squib ist; * Statt eines ganzen Eulenschwarms kommt nur die Eule mit dem Schulverweis an; * Harrys Eskortkommando kommt schon am selben Abend statt drei Tage später; * Remus Lupin gehört nicht zur Eskorte, (obwohl er der Einzige ist, der Harry zweifelsfrei identifizieren kann); * Harry erfährt vor dem Abflug zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 nur durch eine Bemerkung von Kingsley Shacklebolt, dass er zu einer Anhörung ins Zaubereiministerium vorgeladen ist; * Während des Fluges wird im Buch auf größtmögliche Tarnung Wert gelegt, im Film dagegen nicht (ein Tiefflug über die Themse fällt nicht unter "unauffällig"); * Die Stammbaum-Szene wird im Drehbuch auf die Weihnachtsferien verlegt. * Im Film nimmt Sirius in einem Raum im Bahnhof seine menschliche Gestalt an und überreicht Harry ein Bild, auf dem die Mitglieder des ersten Phönix-Ordens zu sehen sind. (Im Buch zeigt Mad-Eye Moody ihm das Bild schon im Hauptquartier des Phönix-Ordens); * Die Aufklärung über die Natur der Thestrale erhält Harry durch Luna, die er in der Kutsche statt im Hogwarts-Express trifft. (Hagrids Unterrichtsstunde über Thestrale entfällt); *Professor Trelawney wird schon vor der Gründung von Dumbledores Armee vom Umbridge entlassen; * Der Raum der Wünsche wird von Neville gefunden und nicht von Dobby vorgeschlagen; *Levicorpus gehörte zum Lehrstoff der DA. Der Zauber im Film bringt den Betroffenen zum Schweben (im Buch hängt er kopfüber in der Luft), der Verzauberte fällt herunter, wenn der Zauberstab gesenkt wird. Im Buch muss ein Gegenzauber verwendet werden. Der Zauber wird im Gegensatz zum Buch nicht ungesagt angewandt. (Harry lernt die Ausführung dieses Zaubers im Buch erst in Band 6 kennen); * Harry wird direkt aus Dumbledores Büro (nachdem er vom Angriff auf Mr Weasley berichtet hat) von Prof.Snape abgeholt, um Okklumentikunterricht zu bekommen (damit entfällt die Konfrontation zwischen Sirius und Snape). *Harry sitzt im Film Snape unbewaffnet gegenüber, wenn Snape ihn mit dem Legilimenszauber angreift. ( Im Buch fordert Snape Harry auf, sich zu verteidigen). * Harry erfährt erst in den Weihnachtsferien, dass Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 Sirius Elternhaus ist; * Im Film vermutet Harry, dass er "böse" werden wird, Sirius beruhigt ihn, dass er ein Mensch ist, dem Böses angetan wurde, nicht dass er ein böser Mensch sei; (im Buch soll dieses Gespräch klar machen, dass Harry sich bedroht fühlt, und das Sirius ihn erst einmal beruhigt, aber selbst merkt, dass Harry seinen Geist vor Voldemort verschließen muss); * Die Tatsache, dass Nevilles Eltern von Bellatrix Lestrange zum Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden, erzählt Neville Harry im Raum der Wünsche (im Buch erzählt es Dumbledore Harry und bittet ihn es nicht weiterzuerzählen); * Minerva McGonagall ist nicht im Büro des Schulleiters, als die DA verraten wird (ihre Charakterisierung entfällt wieder mal); * Dumbledore greift die Ministeriumsleute und den Minister nicht an, sondern verschwindet sofort mit Hilfe von Fawkes; * Hagrid macht Harry, Hermine und Ron mit seinem Bruder Grawp bekannt (Im Buch spielt Ron währenddessen Quidditch); * Im Film werden die Zentauren von Hagrid als gefährlich dargestellt (Das widerspricht sowohl der im Buch beschriebenen Natur der Zentauren als auch Hagrids Verhältnis zu ihnen); * Harry wehrt sich mit einem Schildzauber gegen Snapes Legilimentik und dringt dadurch in Snapes Erinnerungen über Harrys Vater ein (im Buch hat Snape die Erinnerung zuvor extra in Dumbledores Denkarium abgelegt. Harry taucht während Snapes Abwesenheit in diese Erinnerung ein und erlebt bei dieser Gelegenheit eine Szene, in der Snape, James, Sirius und Remus in einer ZAG-Prüfung sitzen. Er sieht zu, wie James und Sirius Snape später schikanieren); *Lily Evans ist nicht in Snapes (später noch bedeutsamer) Erinnerungsszene zu sehen; * Die Abschiedsvorstellung der Weasley-Zwillinge wird auf die Abschlussprüfungen verlegt (In der Buchvorlage achten die Zwillinge darauf, dass sich ihre Aktionen nicht gegen ihre Mitschüler, sondern auf die Störung des von Umbridge verwalteten Schulbetriebs richten); * Der tragbare Sumpf findet im Film keine Erwähnung; auch das Fred und George Peeves anweisen Umbridge das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen; *Harry öffnet die Tür zu Prof. Umbridges Büro mit einem Alohomorazauber. Im Buch benutzt er ein Messer, das ihm sein Pate ein Jahr zuvor zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat. Es wird im Film nie erwähnt. * Dolores Umbridge verwendet Protego gegen den Pfeil eines Zentauren; (im Buch geht der Pfeil an Umbridges Kopf vorbei, der rassistische Halbmenschen-Hass von Umbridge kommt kaum zum Ausdruck); * Grawp wird von nur einem Zentauren angegriffen und mit nur einem Pfeil getroffen (im Buch greifen alle 50 Zentauren den Riesen an); * Die Tür der Mysteriumsabteilung führt sofort in die Halle der Prophezeiungen (im Buch müssen sie sich erst den richtigen Eingang suchen, und entdecken dabei mehrere andere Räume. * Neville macht Harry auf eine Glaskugel mit seinem Namen aufmerksam. (Im Buch ist es Ron, der sie entdeckt); *Nachdem Harry die Glaskugel aus dem Regal genommen hat, wird die Prophezeiung direkt und vor allen anderen enthüllt; (in der Vorlage erfährt Harry den Inhalt der Prophezeiung erst beim Abschlussgespräch in Dumbledores Büro); * Neville erkennt Bellatrix Lestrange und will sie sofort angreifen, wird aber von Harry zurückgehalten; * Ohne sich (erkennbar) abzusprechen verwenden die Schüler den Schockzauber gegen die Todesser (im Buch verwenden sie den Reduktor-Fluch um die Regale zu zerstören); * Während des Kampfes in der Halle trennen sich die DA-Mitglieder und nur Luna wird durch einen Schlag ins Gesicht verletzt (was im Buch nicht beschrieben wird). * Luna verwendet den Fluch Levicorpus um sich gegen einen Todesser zu wehren. * In der Halle der Prophezeiungen brechen am Schluss alle Regale zusammen, als Ginny den Reduktor-Fluch anwendet, um einen Todesser abzuwehren. Das Zusammenstürzen der Regale veranlasst die sechs Freunde zu einer schnellen Flucht; * Als sie alle Sechs durch eine Tür fliehen, landen sie direkt in der Todeskammer (in der Vorlage schaffen es nur Harry und Neville in die Todeskammer); * Die Todesser kommen in die Kammer geflogen. Malfoy fordert Harry erneut auf, die Prophezeiung zu übergeben, sonst würden die anderen getötet, die inzwischen von den Todesser überwältigt worden sind (im Buch werden Harrys Freunde von den Todessern, in den anderen Räumen der Mysteriumsabteilung, einer nach dem anderen außer Gefecht gesetzt); * Harry übergibt die Prophezeiung. (Im Buch zerbricht die Glaskugel mit der Prophezeiung von allen anderen unbemerkt, als sie Neville aus der Tasche fällt); * Sirius wird von Bellatrix mit dem Todesfluch überrascht, als dieser noch mit Malfoy kämpft. (Im Buch duelliert sich Sirius mit Bellatrix und fällt durch den wehenden Vorhang des Torbogens ins Reich des Todes, obwohl irgendein anderer Fluch ihn getroffen hat. Deshalb glaubt Harry zunächst nicht an Sirius' Tod); * Voldemort "flüstert" Harry ein, dass man es wollen muss, einen unverzeihlichen Fluch zu benutzen, er fordert Harry auf "es" zutun. (In der Vorlage klärt Bellatrix Lestrange ihn überheblich auf und bietet scheinheilig an, es Harry "richtig" beizubringen. Zwischen Harry und Voldemort gibt es kein scheinheiliges Lernangebot); * Bellatrix verschwindet vor dem Kampf zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort in einem Feuer. Ob das eine im Buch nicht existierende Form des Apparierens sein soll oder ob sie das Flohnetzwerk benutzt, ohne den Zielort zu nennen, (was ebenfalls der Vorlage widersprechen würde) ist nicht bekannt. (Im Buch wird sie, nach dem Kampf gegen Dumbledore, von Voldemort vor den Augen der Ministeriumsangestellten aus dem Atrium geholt und disapperiert mit ihm); * Der Kampf zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort wird um die Zauberbrunnen-Geschichte gekürzt (wodurch der Rassismus herausgekürzt wurde). Die Statuen werden also nicht lebendig um Harry und Bellatrix aus dem Kampf zu nehmen; * Die große Überlegenheit von Dumbledore im Kampf mit Voldemort geht etwas verloren, schließlich kann er in der Buchvorlage durch verschiedene Maßnahmen vier Todesflüche abwehren; * (Im Buch hält es Voldemort nur extrem kurz in Harrys Körper aus, ein Gedanke an Sirius reicht schon, um ihn wieder zu vertreiben); * Dumbledore spricht mit Harry, während er von Voldemort besessen ist; * Das Abschlussgespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Harry ist verstümmelt und findet nicht direkt im Anschluss an die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts statt. (Im Buch hat es eine zentrale Rolle, da Harry zuerst wütend Dumbledores Büro demoliert und danach über die Prophezeiung aufgeklärt wird); * Tonks hat lange Haare und die Haare ändern die Farbe, sobald sie sich aufregt (Im Buch hat Tonks kurze Haare und ihr Aussehen ändert sich nur, wenn sie sich willentlich auf ein bestimmtes anderes Aussehen konzentriert) * Kurz bevor Sirius im Endkampf fällt, ruft er Harry zu, nachdem dieser einen Todesser entwaffnet hat: "Gut gekämpft, James", dann fällt er. Anders als im Buch, wo nur am Anfang von Molly und Hermine angedeutet wird, dass Sirius in Harry zu sehr James sieht, wird hier ganz klar suggestiert, dass Harry für Sirius nicht mehr war als ein Ersatz für James. Im Film fehlende Charaktere und Beziehungen * Mundungus Fletcher * Dobby * Percy Weasley, ist zwar kurz im Film zu erkennen, es wird aber dort nie erwähnt, dass er sich seiner Karriere zuliebe von seiner Familie und deren Widerstandsaktivitäten distanziert, ausgezogen ist und persönliche Kontakte abgebrochen hat; * In der filmischen "Stammbaum"szene wird Sirius' Bruder Regulus Black unterschlagen, obwohl Regulus Black noch zu einer wichtigen Figur wird; * Sirius' Mutters Porträt ist nur beiläufig zu sehen, als Harry nach seiner Ankunft im Hauptquartier die Treppen empor steigt (Im Buch macht die ständig hysterische Rassistin überdeutlich, warum Sirius ein gestörtes Verhältnis zu seiner Familie hat); * Der Fast kopflose Nick taucht im Film nicht auf, um Harry zu erklären, dass es für Magische Verstorbene normalerweise wenig attraktiv ist, als Geist unter den Lebenden zu bleiben; *Marietta Edgecombe, Harrys Mitschülerin die die DA verrät; Nur im Film vorhandene Szenen * Die Szene auf dem Spielplatz mit der Beschimpfung Harrys durch Dudley und seine Gang ist neu aufgenommen. (Im Buch ist Harry allein auf dem Spielplatz, und malt sich aggressive Aktionen aus, setzt diese aber nicht in die Tat um). * Harry sieht auf Gleis neundreiviertel Voldemort stehen * Prof McGonagall und Umbridge diskutieren auf einer Treppe über die Unterrichtsführung und Bestrafungsmethoden von Umbridge, diese wirft McGonagall Illoyalität gegenüber dem Ministerium vor; * In einer späteren Szene im Film trifft Harry auf Luna im verbotenen Wald. Auch hier gehen beide im Gespräch nochmals auf die Thestrale ein. Hier wird vermittelt, dass Thestrale rohes Fleisch fressen und damit angelockt werden können, Luna füttert ein Thestral-Baby mit mitgebrachtem Fleisch, nachdem es einen Apfel verschmäht hat; * In der DA-Stunde richtet ein nur im Film vorkommender Nigel einen lustig missglückenden Schockzauber gegen Harry (In der Buchvorlage ist Neville Harrys Partner, der sich (zukunftsweisend) mit größtem Eifer einsetzt); * Entgegen der Buchvorlage schaffen es auch Ron, Luna und Ginny Patroni heraufzubeschwören. Dabei nimmt Rons die Form eines Hundes, Lunas die eines Hasen und Ginnys die eines Pferdes an. Gemäß Interviewaussagen ist Rons Patronus ein Jack Russel-Terrier. * Das Inquisitionskommando und Argus Filch ist mehrfach auf der Suche nach der DA; * Umbridge "verhört" alle Schüler zum Thema verbotene Vereinigungen; * Alle Mitglieder der DA müssen mit Umbridges verzauberten Federn schreiben, sodass sich ihre Worte auf dem Handrücken einritzen; * Eine Szene beim Kampf zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore, in der tausende Glassplitter auf Dumbledore und Harry zuschießen, ist neu und wird im Buch nicht erwähnt; * Harrys Freunde sehen die Szene, als Harry von Voldemort besessen ist, mit an; * Die Todesser bewegen sich im schwarzen Rauch fort, die Mitglieder des Ordens in weißen. Verwirrende Abweichungen * Harry schlägt einen Dementor mit seinem Zauberstab, der ihm dabei aus der Hand fällt (im Buch verliert er seinen Zauberstab wegen Dudleys Fausthieb; gegen die Dementoren versucht er natürlich sofort einen Patronus-Zauber hinzubekommen). * Das durch einen Fideliuszauber verborgene Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 zeigt sich auf dreimaliges Klopfen mit Mad-Eye Moodys Krückstock (im Buch wird Harry durch einen handschriftlichen Zettel des Geheimniswahrers in das Fidelius-Geheimnis eingeweiht). * Voldemort wird von allen, selbst von Dumbledore als "dunkler Lord" bezeichnet. Im Buch benutzen nur Todesser und wenige andere diese respektvolle und offizielle Anrede, während Dumbledore, Harry und die meisten im Widerstand organisierten sie niemals verwenden. * Umbridges Schneidende Schreibfeder ritzt die Narben in Harrys linken Handrücken ein (Im Buch ist es der Handrücken der rechten, schreibenden Hand, weil die Feder ja beim Schreiben Harrys eigenes Blut als Tinte verwendet) * Umbridge führt eine Unterrichtsinspektion bei Prof. Flitwick durch, während dieser einer Klasse Musikunterricht erteilt (Im Buch gibt es in Hogwarts das Fach "Musik" nicht); * Im Film wird der Eindruck vermittelt, dass Sirius die Idee hatte, die DA zu gründen; (im Buch stammt die Idee von Hermine, Sirius erfährt erst nach dem 1. Treffen von der DA); * Der Eingang zum Raum der Wünsche wird von Umbridge gesprengt (die Möglichkeit, sich gewaltsam Zutritt zum Raum der Wünsche zu verschaffen, widerspricht der Magie des Raumes, wie er in der Buchvorlage beschrieben wird). * Cho Chang verrät die DA; (Im Buch verrät Chos Freundin Marietta Edgecombe die DA); * Umbridge ist die Prüferin während der ZAG-Prüfungen; (im Buch reist eine übergeordnete Prüfungskommission von außerhalb an und Harry hat nur deshalb eine Chance, leistungsgerecht benotet zu werden). * Moody "zaubert" mit seiner Gehhilfe (Krückstock), den er nicht wie einen Zauberstab einsetzt, sondern damit auf den Boden klopft. * Harry zaubert im Kampf gegen Lucius Malfoy und einen Todesser ohne etwas zu sagen, obwohl Harrys Klasse dem Buch nach erst im folgenden Schuljahr lernt, zu zaubern ohne die notwendigen Zauberformeln laut auszusprechen. * Im Film feiern die Weasleys in Sirius' Haus Weihnachten und der Hausherr steht nur am Rande, als ob ihm nichts an diesem Fest gelegen wäre; (Im Buch freut sich Sirius trotz des schlimmen Anlasses von Arthurs Verletzung kindisch darüber, an Weihnachten Besuch zu haben und geht Weihnachtslieder singend durch das Haus, das er voller Begeisterung schmückt.) *Bellatrix Lestrange erkennt Neville und spricht ihn mit seinem Namen an, obwohl sie ihn (außer vielleicht als Baby) vorher sicher noch nicht gesehen hat Masken, Kostüme, optische Effekte * Die Dementoren sind ganz ohne Kapuzen zu sehen. * Harrys Patronus ist nicht klar als Hirsch (Symbol seines Vaters, der ihn schützt und verteidigt) zu erkennen, sondern ist eher eine "Lichtwolke". Besetzung neu auftretende Charaktere: Gesamtbesetzung siehe Liste der Schauspieler Imelda Staunton, die Darstellerin der neuauftretenden Dolores Umbridge, spielt zwar deren Rolle ausgezeichnet, wirkt aber sehr viel jünger und attraktiver als die im Buch beschriebene ältliche, krötenähnlich aussehende Professorin. Filmmusik s. Filmmusik zum 5. Film Finanzieller Erfolg Am Starttag spielte der Film allein in den USA 44,2 Mio. US-Dollar ein. Insgesamt beträgt das Einspielergebnis weltweit 932 Mio. US-Dollar, davon knapp 290 Millionen in den USA. Damit ist Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix auf Platz 7 der weltweiten Bestenliste gestiegen und ist der nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen erfolgreichste Harry-Potter-Film. (Stand: 5. Juli.2009) Veröffentlichung Bei der DVD zum Film kann man sich neu zwischen der normalen Doppel-DVD (Film auf Englisch und Deutsch + Bonusmaterial), der HighDefinition-DVD (bessere Bildqualität) und der Blu-ray-Disc (bessere Bildqualität und 7 Sprachen) entscheiden. Beim Kauf ist darauf zu achten, dass sowohl die HD-DVD als auch die Blu-ray-Disc mit keinem DVD-Player abspielbar sind. Man benötigt dazu einen HD-DVD- beziehungsweise einen BD-Player. Warner Bros. entschied sich zuerst, seine Filme in beiden neuen Formaten anzubieten. Im Januar 2008 wurde jedoch bekannt gegeben, dass nun neben der normalen DVD nur noch Blu-ray Discs angeboten werden. Dies bedeutet, dass auch die Harry-Potter-Filme nicht mehr auf HD DVD erscheinen. Sie wird nur noch bis Ende Mai 2008 produziert. Nachdem sich nun mit Warner Bros. das vierte der sechs grossen Hollywoodstudios für das Blu-ray-Format entschieden hat, wird der Formatkrieg als vorentschieden betrachtet. Weblinks * Internet Movie Database/Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix * Pressekonferenz mit den Hauptdarstellern und Produktionsleitenden des 5. Films am 21.6.07 en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) fr:Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film) 5